All Things Prapable Deutsch
by Nethar
Summary: Die Übersetzung von Slyrrs fantasticher FF All Things Prapable. Kim und Ron begegnen neuen Gegener und erkennen das nicht sie selbst ihre schlimmsten feinde sind aber jemand der ihen sehr änlich ist.
1. Chapter 1

**All Things Propable**

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

**Kapitel 1:**

**Schmalz Poesie**

Team Go stürmte in das schwach beleuchtete Lagerhaus. Hego sah das klaffende Loch in der Decke das in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel öffnete, und einen schwachen Lichtkreis auf die umstehenden Kisten welche in gekennzeichneten Reihen ins Zwielicht verschwanden. Er sah auch mehrere bewusstlose Sicherheitsleute die auf dem Boden Lagen.

„Seit wachsam Team Go" sagte Hego. „Das ist eine Strenggeheime Forschungsanlage. Wo nach immer die Diebe suchen kann nichts gutes sein."

Mego rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Wissen wir. Du hast es uns gesagt bevor wir los sind und mindestens zweimal unterwegs."

Wego 1 schaute in die eine Richtung und Wego 2 in die andere. „Nichts fehlt, Hego" sagte Wego 1. „Wer immer das war ist noch hier!"

Plötzlich spülte gelbes Licht über sie und sie mussten alle die Augen zukneifen. Eine schrille, krächzende erklang hinter der Lichtquelle, voll von Lachen und Triumph. „Ganz recht, Team Go! Und last mich der Erste sein der sagt wie beeindruckt ich bin das Ihr es so schnell her geschafft habt!"

„Aviarius!" Brüllte Hego dramatisch mit seinem arm zeigend. „I hätte wissen müssen dass du es bist! Nur der meist ausdauernde Vogel-Thema Bösewicht der Stadt würde durchs Dach einbrechen!"

Mego rollte wieder mit den Augen. Warum sein Bruder darauf bestand wie ein 50er Jahre Comicheld zu reden war ihm immer ein Rätsel. Alles was es immer brachte war den Bösewichtern Zeit geben sie gefangen zunehmen. Er bereitete sein Glühen vor falls ein schnelles schrumpfen und ausweichen nötig würde. Aber Hego war immer noch am reden und posieren während sich ihre Augen ans Scheinwerferlicht gewöhnten.

„Was hast du vor Erz-Fiesling?" sagte Hego, seine stimme voll von Abscheu. Jetzt konnten sie Aviarius sehen, er stand neben einem Scheinwerfer, sein geflügeltes Kostüm und schnabelförmige Hakennase vom Schein in starken Kontrast gesetzt.

Aviarius grinste böse. „ Ich sehe keine Gefahr darin es euch zusagen, da ihr mich eh nicht aufhalten könnt, Team Go!" sagte er höhnisch.

„Ich stehle ein Ultraschall Gerät das mir die absolute Kontrolle über jede Taube der Stadt verleihen wird! Sobald diese gefiederten Handlanger unter meiner Kontrolle sind, werde ich ihnen befehlen alle Statur und Denkmäler Geisel zunehmen! Wenn eure geliebte Stadt ihre Staturen jemals wieder sauber sehen will, werden sie sich meinen Willen beugen und mich zum obersten Herrscher machen müssen! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Er brach in ein langes Gelächter das ewig zudauern schien. Als ihm endlich der Atem ausging sah er Team Go ihn anstarren. Ihre Gesichter waren blank vor Verwirrung und Unglaube.

„Das… ist das Dümmste was ich je gehört hab!" sagte Wego 1.

„He-hem." Sagte Wego 2. Hego und Mego nickten nur.

Avarius schäumte vor Wut. „Hey haltet die Klappe!" sagte er auf sie zeigend. „Ob ihr die Brillanz meines Plans erkennt ist nicht wichtig!" Ein paar Roboter Kondoren stürzte plötzlich durch die Decke und rammten ihre Krallen in die große metal Kiste auf der Aviarius stand. Sie spreizten ihre Flügel und Düsen auf beiden Seiten ihrer Bäuche fuhren aus, zum leben erwachend. Die Kiste wackelte und stieg langsam auf. „Wichtig ist, ich nehme den Ultraschall Modulator und da ist nichts was ihr dagegen tun könnt!!"

Hego nahm eine Kämpfer Pose ein. „Das werden wir sehen Aviarius! Los, Team Go!" Und er rannte auf die langsam steigende Kiste zu. Mego, Wego 1 und Wego 2 dicht hinter ihm.

Avarius schaute auf sie herab mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Team _Losers_!" sagte er. „Ihr seht ich bin nicht allein gekommen…!"

Aus den Schatten an Rand, sprang ein sich schnell bewegender Schemen aus der Dunkelheit. Es bewegte sich so schnell sie konnten nicht sehen wer oder was es war. Aber die Figur landete einen soliden Tritt in Hego's Brust, der ihn zurück in seine Team-mitglieder schleuderte.

Team Go lag in einem kreis Scheinwerferlicht, sich ihre geprellten Köpfe und Ellenbögen reibend. Sie schauten hoch als Aviarius durch das Loch in der Decke schwebte. Er hielt eine Kamera. „Lebewohl, Team Go! Ich brenne mir jetzt eine DVD von eurem Versagen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Und die Kiste verschwand außer sicht.

Hego sprang auf die Füße. „Kommt schon, Team Go! Noch können wir ihn stoppen…"

Doch plötzlich gingen die Lichter aus. Mego fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz. Hego aktivierte sein Glühen und schlug wild um sich und er traf, zu seinem pech hörte er Wego 1's stimme schreien und ein dumpfes plumps. „Tchuldigung, Wego" sagte er. Hinter ihm hörte er Wego 2 rufen.

„Hego, pass auf…!" rief er, dann war da ein lautes Whoosch und noch ein plumps.

Jetzt war Hego allein. „Wo bist du?" rief er, sein Körper in eine blaue Aura gehüllt. „Zeig dich Übeltäter!" Doch da war nur Stille. Dann hörte er eine männliche Stimme von der Seite.

„Ähm!" sagte sie. Hego fegte herum und sah was aussah wie ein Teenager. Er konnte nur schätzen, weil seine form war überschattet, im schwachen leuchten von Hego's Glühen. Sie starrten einander für einen Moment an. Dann sprach die Figur wieder. „Komm und fang mich, Muskelprotz." Klang seine stimme ruhig und selbstsicher.

Hego stürzte sich auf ihn mit heroischem Gebrüll. Als er näher kam enthüllte sein Glühen ein lächelndes, entspanntes jungenhaftes Gesicht getaucht in blaues licht. Hego hob seine Faust, doch als er mit einem gewaltigen Schwinger kam, tauchte die Figur zur Seite und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Hego stolperte, fiel und rammte direkt durch einen Stützpfeiler. Er hatte nur ein paar Sekunden hoch zu schauen, ein dumpfes Knacken und Donnern hörend, bevor das Zwischengeschoss und alle dort gelagerten Kisten auf ihn einstürzten.

Die Figur schaute auf den Haufen von Kisten durch seine Nachtsichtbrille. „Na" Sagte er. „Das war leichter als Aviarius erzählt hat."

Eine andere Figur stolperte aus den Schatten, fiel und landete mit einem plumps neben dem Jungen. „Autsch!" kam eine mädchenhaft helle Stimme. „Tschuldigung, GP"

„Relax." Sagte der Junge und half ihr hoch.

„Hego wird sich seinen weg daraus in circa 30 Sekunden. Die Anderen werden kurz danach aufwachen, aber unsere Arbeit hier ist getan." Er hielt ein kleines Gerät und ein leuchten kam von einem kleinen LCD Bildschirm darauf. „Wie steht's mit unserem Ausgang?" sagte er kurz.

„Die Wachen umarmen noch den Boden und die Cops kommen nicht vor 5 Minuten" sagte eine vergnügte stimme, leicht dünn durch den Lautsprecher. „Ihr seit im Grünen!"

„Und unsere Bezahlung?" fragte der Junge. „Ich schätze Aviarus hat versucht sich aus dem Deal raus zu wieseln."

„Du hast's erraten." Sagte die kleine Stimme. „Doch während er im Lagerhaus war hab ich mich in seine Bankkonten gehackt und das Geld überwiesen. Unser Vertrag ist abgeschlossen!"

„Badical. Du Rockst laut!" Dann schaltete er das Gerät ab und rannte in die Dunkelheit, die zweite Figur hinter sich herziehend. Ein paar Sekunden später brach Hego von unter den Kisten frei, aber außer den leisen stöhnen seiner langsam erwachenden Brüder war alles still…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Glocke läutete laut über das Gelände und die Räume der Middelton High. Die Anzeigetafel vor der Schule schrieb „Gibt Griechen eine Chance". Geschichtsunterricht befasste sich heute mit griechischer und römischer Mythologie, und Kim hörte nie aus sich zu wundern. Es schien als würden sie die Unterrichts Themen planen nur um schlaue Sprüche auf die Anzeigetafel schreiben zu können.

Und wieder einmal, schien es als wäre Mr. Barkin der einzige Lehrer an der Schule. Egal welche Klasse sie wählte oder was sie lernte, irgendwie endete Barkin unterrichtete mindestens eines davon.

„Und so wurde der zweiköpfige Gott Janus verehrt am Anfang der Ernte- und Pflanz-Zeit, sowie zu Hochzeiten, Geburten und anderen Anfängen. Er repräsentierter den Mittelpunkt zwischen Barbarei und Zivilisation, rauem Land und Städten, und Jugend und Erwachen sein…"

Kim starrte zur zweiköpfigen Statur gemahlt an die Tafel, mit einem Gesicht die eine Richtung blickend das andere in die Gegenrichtung.

Von der Seite hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme flüstern. „Normalerweise werde ich ja nicht ethnisch KP, aber zwei Gesichter? Denk doch mal wie viele Nacos er schlucken könnte!"

Kim lächelte gegen ihren willen. Nur Ron fand einen weg Nacos in einer Stunde über Mythologie zu erwähnen.

„Stoppable!" Mr. Barkins Stimme donnerte über die Reihe von Schülern wie ein Peitschenschlag. „Findest du etwas lustig an dem mysteriösen und verrückten zweiköpfigen Gott Janus?"

Ron fummelte und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl gerade. „äh…oh, nein Mr. B." sagte er, seine stimme trug denselben verängstigte und doch gesammelte Tonfall den Kim kannte und liebte. „Das ist alles… griechisch für mich." Schloss er lahm mit einem dümmlichen lachen.

Barkin grummelte wie eine Gewitterwolke. „Janus war _**römisch**_ Stoppable! Ihr Schüler braucht etwas Kultur. Janus symbolisierte Veränderung und Übergang, so wie der Wechsel zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft, das wachsen von Jungenleuten. Ich will von euch allen ein Gedicht zu diesem Thema das in der Klasse vorgetragen wird." Seine Stimme stieg zu einem militärischen Schrei. „Jetzt werdet poetisch Leute!"

Die Glocke läutete und alle Schüler gingen zu ihren Spinden, ihre Bücher holen, quatschen und sich für die nächste Klasse fertig machen. Kim stand an ihrem Spind wo Wade's Computer Bildschirm lehr und leise saß. Ihre Schnappschüsse von Drakken und Shego blickten von ihren Plätzen an der Spindtür zu ihr.

Ron fuhr fort mit dem Gespräch das er sie beim verlassen von Barkin's Klasse begonnen hatten. „Schau KP alles was ich sage ist das Verse darüber schreiben „Aufzuwachsen" irgendwie schwer ist. Man dächte das als Fortgeschrittene würden sie mehr praktikable Kurse anbieten wie „Wird-Reich-Schnell 101" oder „Wie man an die Spitze kommt in einem einfachen Schritt." Du weist, etwas das wir gebrauchen könnten!"

Kim lächelte ihn an. „Komm schon, Ron – das könnte eine großartige Lern Erfahrung werden."

Ron's Augen drehten sich nach oben bis er zur Decke starrte. „Jjjjaaa…" sagte er, seine Stimme abgelenkt und abwesend, „Lernen…klingt…klasse."

Plötzlich blitzte eine weiße Linie über den Bildschirm in Kim's Spind und einen Augenblick später, blickte Wade zu ihnen raus. „Sitch mich, Wade!" sagte Kim, ihre Stimme wurde sofort scharf und geschäftlich.

Wade setzte seine immer präsente Limo ab. „Ich hab ein Auge auf den Diebstahl in Go City, wie du wolltest, Kim. Und ich habe einen Videolink zum Go Tower geschlossen. Hego ist bereit dich auf den Stand zu bringen." Der Bildschirm beepte und die breite, muskulöse Gestallt von Hego füllte das kleine Quadrat. Ron und Kim lehnten sich beide näher.

„Grüße, Bürgerin Possible!" sagte Hego. Kim nickte lächelnd. Er hatte sich kein bissen verändert. Immer noch pompös, über dramatisch und angeberisch.

„Hi, Hego." Sagte sie. „Wie ist der Rest des Teams?"

„Alle wieder voll da und _Glühend_." Sagte er seine Faust dramatisch schließend. Ron rollte mit den Augen.

„Hat Aviarius seinen nächsten Zug gemacht?" fragte Kim.

Hego lächelte breit. „Eigendlich, wirst du dich freuen zu hören das Aviarius jetzt in Polizei Gewahrsam ist."

Ron blinzelte. „So… hat er nicht sein Tauben ding versucht?" fragte er verwirrt.

Hego kicherte „Oh, er hat es wirklich versucht." Der Bildschirm zeigte einen Video clip von einem Schwarm Tauben die dicht auf einer Statur auf dem Marktplatz saßen. Leute schauten verwirrt hoch. „Jedenfalls als die Leute in der Stadt zulachen aufhörten, haben wir ihn eingekreist, er sendete sein Signal mit dem Supersonic Modulator. Zeit vom finden zum gefangen nehmen – 2 Minuten, 12 Sekunden." Der Bildschirm flackerte durch eine reihe von Überwachungskameras, die zeigten wie Team Go in ein Vogelnest geformtes Gebäude eindrangen, dann einen tretenden und schreienden Aviarius, dann Aviarius in einem Plizeiwagen davon gekarrt werden.

Kim hob eine Augebraue. „Gut… Gratulation schätze ich dann." Sagte sie.

„Ja, klasse wie ihr diese Staturen… gerettet habt." Ergriff Ron das Wort.

Hego's Gesicht erschien wieder. „Ich fürchte das ist noch nicht das Ende. Wer immer Aviarius geholfen hat den Supersonic Modulator zu stellen ist noch da Draußen. Es gab keine spur von ihnen in Aviarius versteck. Wir halten die Augen offen aber ihr solltet aufpassen."

„Bleib an der Sache dran, Wade." Sagte Kim. „Sie könnten versuchen ihren Vogelhirnigen Boss zu befreien."

„Wird gemacht, Kim!" sagte Wade und der Schirm wurde schwarz.

Ron gab ihr einen schelmischen blick. „Und ich muss sagen," sagte er, „das war eine große, böse, großartige Verwendung einer Alliteration!"

Kim lächelte als sie den Gang zur nächsten Stunde entlang gingen. „Für jemanden den es nicht kümmert wer Janus ist, behältst du große poetische Worte leicht genug."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken ging auf und ab in der trüben Dunkelheit seines neuen Verstecks. Er sah sich angewidert um. Die Computer waren kaputt, die Verkabelung gerissen und funkend- und der ganze Raum roch nach Brand. Shego saß und feilte ihre Klauen. Drakken knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie sie immer so unbeteiligt und unbeindruckt sein konnte verstand er nicht, aber er fand sich damit ab weil sie die einzige Gehilfin war die anständig kämpfen konnte.

Er setzte sich an die Haubtkonsole, die einen gebrochenen Schirm hatte und nicht ansprang, warf Blätter hierhin und dahin. „Todesstrahl 9.0…Schwerkraft Kanone um den Mond aus seiner Umlaufbahn zu werfen, Riesen Magnet um die Polarität der Erde umzudrehen… nein, nein, nein!"

Er zerknüllte Fäuste voll von bösen Plänen zur Weltherrschaft in seinen Händen, aber die einfache Wahrheit seiner jetzigen Lage war erdrückend. Doch bevor er es selbst sagen konnte, sagte Shego es zuerst.

„Sehn sie's ein Dr.D wir können uns nichts von dem Zeug leisten. Wir sind Pleite!"

„_Danke_ Shego," sagte er sarkastisch, „für wieder einmal das offensichtliche feststellen! Wie soll ich die Welt übernehmen mit diesem kümmerlichen haufen?" Seit der Diabolo Roboter plan fehlgeschlagen war, hatte Drakken weniger und wenigere Geld für seine bösen Pläne. Kim Possible hatte jeden vereitelt, reduzierte seine mittel für neue Pläne immer weiter.

„Hier ist noch etwas „offensichtliches"" sagte Shego, ihre nägel begutachtend und mit einer Feile drüber gehend, „Wenn wir nicht etwas Geld bekommen- ich meine pronto- werden wir nicht einmal diesen kümmerlichen Haufen lange haben." Sie sah zu Dr Drakken als er vom Stuhl aufsaß und vor der nicht funktionierenden Konsole stand. „Schauen sie Dr D- Wir haben keine Wahl wir müssen nen bruch machen."

„Ich weiß!" knurrte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Nur Geld zu stehlen scheint so… gewöhnlich!"

Shego ließ eine ihrer Hände in grünem Licht leuchten. „Wir können keinen Plan machen ohne das nötige Grün." Sagte sie kalt.

„Süß." Sagte Drakken, sich mit Stirnrunzeln umdrehen. „Aber du und ich wissen wen wir etwas so einfaches versuchen wie eine Bank auszurauben, oder Fort Knox, oder sonst was. Ms. „So toll" wird einfach auftauchen und uns stoppen. Wir müssen etwas finden das sie uns vom Hals hält bis wir unsere Finanzen gesichert haben. Aber wie?"

Shego lächelte dünn. „Wir könnten Eric wieder synthetisieren…"

Drakken winkte als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen. „Oh _bitte_." Sagte er. „Hast du vergessen das Possible und… wie-heist-der-noch ein jetzt paar sind? Sie wird nicht auf denselben Trick zweimal reinfallen. Was wir brauchen ist eine Ablenkung." Shego wante sich zum einzigen funktionierenden Computer im Versteck, ein altes Model kaum internetfähig. Sie schlug ihn ein paar mal während er brummte und beebte.

„Shego, hörst du mir zu?" sagte Drakken ungeduldig.

„Ablenkung! Wie-heist-der-noch! Paar!" sagte sie angespannt. „Relax Dr.D- Ich Suche nach „Ablenkung"."

Drakken stand hinter ihr, auf den Schirm starrend. Jede Suche nach „braue Hilfe" brachte nur Kim Possible's website ab. Drakken spührte das wütende zucken das er immer bekam wenn er ihr Gesicht sah. „Versuch „Bösewicht braucht Hilfe", sagte er, mit den Händen wedelnd in Unglauben. Als ob Hilfs-Bösewichter im internet werben würden. Was für eine Zeit Verschwendung…

Doch dann hörte er ein Piepen und Shego sagte. „He es hat tatsächlich etwas gefunden." Drakken trat neben sie als Shego las. „Versuchen sie die Welt zu übernehmen? Globale Gerechtigkeit hält sie klein? Örtliche Autoritäten lassen sie nicht in ruhe? Naseweise Kinder enthüllen ihre Pläne? Denkt nicht eure Pläne zur Weltbeherrschung währen unmöglich – sie sind Wahrscheinlich!"

Shego und Drakken schauten einander für eine zeit an. Dann klickte Shego aus den Link. Und für mehrere Minuten leisen Starrens, ihre Gesichter erhellt vom Bildschirm.

„Nicht_möglich_…" sagte Shego leise.

Dr.Drakkens Gesicht teilte ein böses Grinsen. „Doch möglich!" sagte er.

Fortsetzung Folgt!

(das Englische Original findet ihr hier bei Slyrr)


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

**Kapitel 2:**

**Ein Schnaps und eine Falle**

Kim war bereits fertig mit ihrem Essen bei Bueno Nacho. Ron brauchte wie immer länger, weil er so viel bestellte. Sie hatte ihren Fuß an seinen gekuschelt und sah ihn mit einem sehnsüchtigen lächeln an. Ron schaute hoch während Rufus weiter seinen Naco ass.

„Weist du Kim, es ist nicht leicht sich zu konzentrieren wenn du das machst." Sagte er mit einem leichtem lächeln.

„Mmm-hmm." Sagte sie. Sie sahen einander für eine weile still an. Rufus blickte hoch und sagte „Awwwwww!" und kehrte zu seinem Naco zurück.

Ron hatte ein paar zerknüllte Papiere an seiner Seite, Überreste seiner versuche sein eigenes Gedicht anzufangen. Sie selbst hatte noch nicht angefangen. Ron schnitt eine Grimasse als er einweitere Zeile durchstrich. „Warum ist das so schwer?" sagte er mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen. „Ich bin in dieser Celebrity Search aufgetreten und total den Nacktmule Rap gebracht. Das sollte ein leichtes sein!"

„Keine angst." Sagte Kim leichthin. „Ich bin vollkommen für Wandel, Fortschritt und vorankommen von einem Level zum nächsten. Ich werde das Publikum begeistern!"

„Das wäre ne Primere." Sagte eine vertraut schnippische Stimme.

„Hi Bonnie." Sagten Kim und Ron flach. Bonnie stand an der Seite mit ihren Anhängseln hinter ihr. „Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Kim.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen das du keinen totalen Trottel aus dir machst in dem du nächste Woche ein lahmes Gedicht vorträgst. Nicht das es mich kümmern würde aber deine Lahmheit könnte ein schlechtes Licht auf unsere Schule werfen – was auch mich schlecht aussehen lassen würde. Also versuch nicht ganz so abzustinken mit einem spießigen Vortrag."

„Glaub mir, es wird total radikal!" sagte Kim.

Bonnie sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Vergnügen. „Total radikal?" sagte sie, mit einem beleidigen grinsen in der ecke ihres Mundes. „Nicht mit so modrigen Vokabular. Barkin sagte Janus sollte über Fortschritt sein. Und du benutzt noch ausdrücke aus der Steinzeit."

Bonnie und ihr Gefolge gingen fort, ihr kichern echote durch die Luft. Kim drehte sich zu Ron und sah wie er sich an die Stirn faste und den Kopf schüttelte. „Was?" fragte Kim. „Was?" Ron sah sie an als würde ihr ein Baum aus dem Kopf wachsen.

„Kim… das war völlig… _unhip_."

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Unhip, nicht flüssig. Nicht trendy. Ich meine, ich hasse es Bonnie zuzustimmen aber sie hat recht."

„Aber… ich bin immer noch hip!" sagte Kim aufsässig. „Bin ich nicht? Immer noch funky-fresh."

Ron hob langsam eine Augenbraue. „Oh… man sagt nicht mehr funky-fresh."

Kim staunte. „Nicht? Seit wann?"

Ron sah düster drein. „Seit immer! Bist du nicht auf dem Laufenden geblieben?"

Kim sah unangenehm zur Seite. „Ich war… Wir waren… beschäftigt. Sagt es wirklich keiner mehr?"

Ron lächelte. „Entspann dich Kimmy, das ist nur natürlich wenn man älter wird weniger auf dem Laufenden bleibt. Außerdem müssen wir nicht mehr hip sein- wir sind ein Paar!"

Kim war geplättet. Später zu Hause warf sie ihre Sachen auf den Schreibtischstuhl und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte desto mehr störte es sie. Die Wahrheit über das was Bonnie und Ron gesagt hatten wurde ihr klar. Sie hatte seit Wochen keine „Teen Scene" mehr gelesen. Sie erinnerte sich Agony County mehr als einmal wegen ihres Stundenplans. Ihr job bei Club Bananna war so zeit raubend, zwischen Cheerleadertraining, ihre ständigen reisen über den Globus, ganz zu schweigen die Zeit die sie und Ron mit einander verbrachten…

Sie starrte an die Decke, dann griff sie zum Nachttisch und nahm die neuste Teen Scene. Sie blätterte beklommen durch den ersten Artikel, bemerkend wie viele der Wörter fremd waren. Hatte sie ihre zeit mit Ron und ihre anderen Pflichten „spießig" gemacht?

Der Kimunikator piepte seine vertraute Melodie. Kim holte ihn reflexartig aus ihrer Tasche und sagte: „Was gibs?".

Wade andwortete. „Wir haben einen Anruf von Proffessor Lloyd von den Stafford Laboren in Nevada, Kim. Sicherheit wurde alarmiert. Scheinbar hat jemand gedroht es wolle jemand …"

„Top secret Ausrüstung stehlen?" fragte Kim.

Wade gniff ein Auge zu. „Las das, dass ist grusselig!" sagte er. „Aber ja. Jemand gab einen anonymen Tipp."

„hast du jemand der uns mitnimmt?" fragte Kim.

Wade zuckte mit den schultern. „Du sagst es."

Ron klammerte sich an die Armlehnen als der Überschalljets durch den Himmel donnerte. Warum musste er immer soviel Essen? Her wusste das er jeden Moment in einen Jet geschleppt, von einem Fallschirm hängen oder in eine Schreckens Achterbahn gesteckt werden könnte, dennoch stopfte er sich jedes Mal den Bauch voll. Kim sprach mit dem Piloten.

„Danke dass sie uns mitnehmen Mr. Willis." Sagte sie fröhlich und klappte ihr Helmvesier herunter.

„Kein Problem Kim Possible." Sagte Willis. „Das war das mindeste nach dem du verhindert hast dass mein Flugzeug über Area 51 abstürzt.

„Keine große Sache." Sagte sie. „Jeder könnte in 2.000fuß von einem Flügel hängend ein Triebwerk mit einpaar Haarklammern reparieren."

Willis sah über die Schulter. „Keine große Sache?" fragte er. „Sagt man das überhaupt noch?"

Kim spürte ein drückendes Gefühl in ihrem Magen das nichts mit der Beschleunigung des Flugzeugs zutun hatte.

Ron schluckte. Sein Mucho-grande-Menu drehte sich in seinem Magen und der Fallschirm drückte unangenehm in seine Rücken. Als er an die Tür trat und in den leeren blauen Himmel blickte wandte er sich an Kim. „könnten wir nicht mal – ausnahmsweise auf einem Flughafen landen?"

Kim sah ihn mürrisch an, sprang und sog ihn mit. „Waaah!!" schrie Ron als sie durch die Luft taumelten.

Nur ein paar Minuten später schlenderten sie durch die Gänge in Begleitung von Professor Lloyd. Ron taumelte und hielt sich den Bauch. Glücklicherweise oder nicht hatte er sein Essen während des Sturz und dem hin und her am Fallschirm. Die Gänge waren antiseptisch und ordentlich wie sie Kim in zahllosen Top secret Einrichtungen gesehen hatte, doch da waren auch eine menge Wachen an allen Türen postiert.

„Wie sie sehen können Ms. Possible," sagte Professor Lloyd, ein kurzer rundlicher man mit weißer Brille und einem starken deutschen Akzent, „nachdem wir gewarnt wurden, wurde die ganze Basis mobilisiert. Keiner kommt durch unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Dennoch waren wir froh das sie kommen konnten, man kann nie genug Schutz haben."

„Können sie uns sagen wer sie gewarnt hat?" fragte Kim.

„Komische Sache," sagte Lloyd. „man hat uns diesen Brief geschickt. Sehen sie selbst." Er reichte Kim einen mitgenommenen Zettel. Kim öffnete ihn, Ron lehnte sich rüber und Rufus kletterte seinen Arm hoch und stellte sich auf seine Schulter.

Die Nachricht sah aus als währe sie aus ausgeschnittenen Zeitschriftbuchstaben zusammen geklebt worden. Sie lautete: _„Zwei Nächte von heute, wird ihre tödlichste Waffe gestohlen sein."_ Kim hielt die Nachricht vor ihren Kimunikator. „Wade- siehst du das?"

„Ja," kam Wade's Antwort. „Analysiere."

Ron schnüffelte. „Ist die Nachricht… parfümiert?" sagte er verwundert.

Kim roch es auch. „Ja- das kommt mir bekannt vor."

Wade mischte sich ein. „Das sollte es. Die Nachricht und das Parfüm kommen aus einem Artikel dem „Teen Scene" Magazin. Die Zeitschrift und die Buchstaben passen perfekt."

Kim nickte. „Die Parfumproben in den Anzeigen!"

Ron lächelte und hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher weist du das die Buchstaben aus der Teen Scene sind?" fragte er. „Ist das nicht was für Mädchen?"

Wade sah verlegen drein. „Ich habe… äh, davon _gehört_." Sagte er.

Kim kam zu seiner Rettung. „So was wir hier haben sind – was – Teenager die eine Geheimwaffe brauchen?"

Wade zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es dieselben Leute sind die Aviarus geholfen haben, könnte die Waffe genau das sein was sie für einen Ausbruch brauchen."

Kim war ganz professionell. „Die Nachricht kam vorletzte Nacht. Wenn sie war ist kommt der Diebstahl heute Nacht."

Ron's Stimme wurde schrill. „Aber das ist Verrückt! Da werden überall Schläger sein, wie wollen die das durchziehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Kim, angespannt. „Aber wenn sie es zum Labor schaffen, erwartet sie eine Überraschung!".

Fortsetzung Folgt!

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Dieses Kapitel hat stark in der Übersetzung gelitten. Die Slang ausdrücke zu beginn des Kapitels und den Titel konnte ich nicht übersetzten ohne dass sie stark n Wirkung verloren haben. das Englische Original findet ihr hier )


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr http://slyrr. ), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

Kapitel 3:

Grimm Probable

Nacht kam über das Labor. Hoch im Himmel zwei leise Figuren sprangen aus einem Jet. Zwei Fallschirme entfalteten sich und die beiden sanken sanft nach unten. Die erste landete sanft auf dem Dach der Einrichtung. Die zweite stolperte, fiel stieß ein quieken aus, dass schnell verstummte als die erste eine Hand über ihren Mund legte.

Die Zwei Figuren rannten übers Dach. Aus ihren Rucksäcken nahmen sie mehrere Kugelförmige Objekte und legten dann Gasmasken an. Die erste Figur ließ eine Kugel in jeden Luftschacht fallen, während die zweite eine über jede ecke des Daches warf. Es erklang ein plötzliches zischen und mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit stieg ein grauer Nebel aus den Schächten und allen Seiten des Gebäudes.

Die Soldaten und Wachen hatten kaum Zeit einmal zu husten bevor sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sanken. Der Nebel sickerte in jeden Raum der Basis und in Momenten waren alle am Schlafen.

Die Decke im Waffenlagerraum wurde aufgesprengt. Trümmer und Staub regneten herab und zwei Figuren sanken zu Boden. Sie standen vor einer verstärkten Tresortür. Die erste Figur heftete ein kastenförmiges Gerät and die Tür genau neben dem großen Rad das die Tür öffnete.

Plötzlich erstrahlte der dunkle Raum in hellem Licht. „Keine Bewegung." Kim stand mit Ron an ihrer Seite den zwei gegenüber. Die anderen standen am Rand des Lichtkreises halb in den Schatten versteckt. „Ihr habt gerade eine Gauner-freie-Zone betreten!"

Die Figur tippte auf die Box an der Tresortür und Kim sah dass es eine Art Timer war. Eine Digitalanzeige begann runter zu zählen. „Gauner-freie-Zone?" sagte die Figur. „Das war so _unhip_." Er drehte sich um.

Kims erster Gedanke war das er irgendwie wie Josh Mankey aussah. Aber da waren Unterschiede. Sein Gesicht war etwas runder. Er war kleiner und sah athletischer aus. Seine Augen waren Braun und seine stachligen Haare gingen nach vorne nicht nach hinten. Er trug ein schwarzes Shirt und braune Kargohosen genau wie sie selbst. Er lächelte sie ironisch an.

„Du bist spät dran Possible." Sagte er. „Ich hätte erwartet das du versuchst mich zustoppen bevor ich die Wachen ausschalte. Dann währen sie wach und könnten dir helfen. Ich schätze du dachtest es wäre Cooler mich in der Basis zu überraschen. So dramatisch."

„Wer bist Du?" fragte Kim und starrte den Neuen an.

„Grimm." Sagte er breit lächelnd. „Grimm Probable."

„Gibt's nicht!" sagte Ron und drehte sich zu Kim um. „Er… er ist wie **du** mit einem Y Chromosom!" Er wandte sich wieder Grimm zu. Er konnte nicht sicher sein in dem schwachen Licht und bevor er es merkte fragte er. „Hast du rotes Haar?"

Grimm kuckte etwas finster. „Es ist Kastanienbraun. Leb damit."

Ron sprang vor. „Na schön Mr. Kastanienbraunes Haar wir haben die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit! Leb _damit_!"

„Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit?" sagte die zweite Figur. „Und was bin ich Pausenclown, gehackte Leber?"

Die schattenhafte Figur sprang vor. „Whaauuuuuahh!" kam es in einer schrillen Stimme. „Whaaaaauuugh yayayayayay!!!" Dann stolperte sie und fiel neben Grimm. Es war ein Mädchen etwa in Kim's alter. Obwohl ihr Gesicht mehr oval als rund war. Ihr blondes Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz und sie hatte Sommersprossen auf beiden Wangen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Shirt und Kargohosen, genau wie Grimm's Outfit. Sie sprang wieder auf die Füße und nahm, Kampfhaltung neben Grimm ein.

„Klasse auftritt Rhonda." Sagte Grim mit einem feinen lächeln.

Kim und Ron staunten. „_Rhonda?"_ seine Stimme stieg zu einem kreischen. „Nicht_ möglich_!"

„Ganz recht, Loser!" sagte das Mädchen, und wechselte durch mehrere Kung-Fu Posen. „Rhonda Fatigable ist im Haus!"

„Ich glaubs nicht!" sagte Kim.

Grimm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey- sie ist etwas tollpatschig, aber sie ist immer da wenn's drauf ankommt."

Rhonda's Gesicht strahlte hell. „Beste Freunde seit dem Kindergarten!" Sie und Grimm hielten die Fäuste aneinander und lächelten.

„Das macht mich ganz Verrückt!" sagte Ron und fuchtelte mit den Händen als ob er von Bienen angegriffen würde. „Als nächstes behauptet sie, sie hätte eine schreckliche Zeit im Sommerkamp verbracht!"

„Was?" sagte Rhonda, ihr Gesicht wurde bleich. „Wer… wer hat dir das _erzählt_!" neben ihr seufzte Grimm und hielt sich den Kopf.

Ron's Mund klappte auf. „Was… Camp Heimweh?"

„Nein Kamp Kwitcherbeliakin." Sagte Rhonda mit eingefallenem Gesicht.

Grimm bedeckte sein Gesicht mit der Hand. „Oh man," sagte er. „als sie bloß nicht von Kamp Kwitcherbeliakin anfangen…"

„Der schlimmste Sommer meines Lebens!" jammerte Rhonda mit abwesenden blick.

„Und trotzdem redest du ständig darüber…" murmelte Grimm.

„Hört auf damit!!" kreischte Ron. „Ihr kopiert uns total!"

Grimm starrte ihn eisig an. „He wir waren zuerst hier." Sagte er. „Das heißt ihr kopiert _uns_!"

„Tut mir leid euch zu unterbrechen," sagte Kim. „Aber ihr zwei seit am einbrechen – und dass ist genug um eure kopierten hintern ins Gefängnis zu werfen!"

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue. „Du _bist_ wirklich unhip." Sagte er. „Und dumm wenn du glaubst du könntest uns aufhalten. Siehst du den Timer an der Tresortür? Wenn er null erreicht wird der Tresor auf gehen und all die Waffen werden uns gehören."

„Wird nicht passieren!" sagte Kim und stand bereit.

„Wird doch!" sagte Rhonda.

„Zeigt was ihr habt." Sagte Grimm und krümmte seine Finger in einer komm und hol mich Geste. „Ich freue mich schon mich mit dir zu messen seit wir diesen Coup angesetzt haben. Du wirst den Unterschied kennen lernen zwischen allem was möglich ist – und alles was wahrscheinlich ist!"

Kim kam langsam auf ihn zu. „_Du_ hast diese Nachricht geschickt – um uns her zu locken."

„Moment mal!" sagte Ron und starrte zu Grimm. „Du liest _Teen Scene_?"

Grimm hielt einen Moment inne und wandte sich an Rhonda. „Ich hatte dir gesagt nimm nicht Teen Scene um den Brief zukleben." Sagte er kopfschüttelnd „Es ist zu girly."

Rhonda tippte den Flur mit ihrem Schuh. „Aber die Parfümproben sind so süß…"

Kim rannte los, sprang und landete vor Grimm. Sie griff an mit einem schnellen Schlag, doch Grimm blockte gekonnt. Sie folgte mit Roundhouse kicks, doch Grimm lehnte sich fast beiläufig zur Seite so das sie ihn verfehlte.

Ron schaute zur Tresortür. Er hatte freie bahn zu Timer und rannte los. Er bezweifelte nicht für einen Moment das Kim, mit diesem Grimm den Boden aufwischen würde, doch es konnte nicht schaden Grimm's kleines Spielzeug kaputt zumachen. Doch als er den Raum umkreiste um zum Tresor zu komme, landete Rhonda vor ihm und versperrte seinen Weg.

„Sorry Pausenclown, doch keiner stört den G-Man bei der Arbeit!" sagte Rhonda und nahm eine Pose ein die mehr komisch als kampfbereit wirkte.

„Tut mir leid es dir zusagen aber dein Freund wird unter gehen!" sagte Ron und nahm seine beste Affen-Kung-Fu Stellung ein.

Plötzlich sah Rhonda unangenehm berührt drein. „Er ist _nicht_ mein Freund!" sagte sie und bekam rote Wangen unter ihren Sommersprossen. Dann fing sie an zu schreien, hoch und schrill. „Hoyaaaaaah! Ya-ya-ya-yahhh!" schrie sie und sprang zum angriff.

Ron drehte sich im kreis, ging in Verteidigungs-Stellung. „Boooyaaaah! Wah-wa-wa-wa-aaah!!" kreischte er und sprang ihr entgegen.

Die beiden halb- prallten, halb- wirbelten zusammen in der Luft und ladenten beide in einem Knäuel auf dem Boden. Beide standen auf, weiter ihre Kampfschreie brüllend. Sie fuchtelten beide mit den fänden, die Köpfe zur Seite gedreht schlugen sie mit zusammen gekniffen Augen aufeinander ein.

„Hey! Aua!" kreischte Ron, „Aua! Aua aua aua!!!"

„Autsch!" sagte Rhonda. „Aua! Aua aua aua!!!"

„Rufus!" rief Ron. Rufus schoss aus seiner Hosentasche mit einem schrillen „Heyahh!"

Doch im selben Moment, Rhonda schrie. „Ruelul!!" Ihr Rucksack öffnete sich und ein Wiesel sprang raus und kletterte auf ihre Schulter. Es sprang in die Luft mit einem schrillen. „Hiyaaa!!!" Die beiden prallten in der Luft zusammen wie Ron und Rhonda, fielen zu Boden und fingen sich an zu schlagen fast genau wie es ihre Besitzer taten.

Kim starrte erstaunt. Ron und Rufus waren mit Rhonda und Rueful beschäftigt und der Countdown ging weiter.

Grimm stand zwischen ihr und dem Tresor. „komm schon Kim," sagte er gelassen. „Die zwei können das unter sich ausmachen. Wenn du mich aufhalten willst – must du selbst an mir vorbei kommen."

„kein Problem," sagte sie und ging in Kampfstellung. „Hast du noch nicht gehört? Ich kann alles!"

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh wirklich?" sagte er mit einem leichten lächeln. „Beweis es. Kannst du dich ergeben?"

Kim stoppte. Wenn sie nein sagte würde sie sich selbst widersprechen, aber wenn sie Ja sagte…

Grimm stieß ein leises bellendes Lachen aus. „Hab dich, oder?" fragte er.

Kim knurrte. Dieser Typ ging ihr wirklich auf die Nerven. Sie flippte sprang und griff ihn mit ihrem besten Flying Tritt an. Aber Grimm veränderte einfach seinen Stand und sie flog harmlos an ihm vorbei. Sie setzte mit ihre rolle fort und landete sicher auf ihren Füßen, dann flippte sie rückwärts und sprang noch mal auf ihn zu. Er duckte sich und schlug ein Rad zur Seite, bevor er wieder aufstand und sich ihr wieder zuwandte, immer noch mit diesem entspannten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als ob er das alles amüsant fand.

Kim näherte sich vorsichtig. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte noch vor niemanden Angst gehabt und sie würde bestimmt nicht mit diesem bizarren Gegenstück anfangen. Aber sie war so daran gewöhnt das diese Cheerleader Überschlag und Flying Kick Kombination ihre Feinde auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte, dass sie sich wunderte das es bei Grimm nicht klappte. „Netter Trick." Sagte sie während sie sich umkreisen.

„Danke." Sagte Grimm, lächelnd. „Ich würde gern das gleiche von dir sagen, aber ehrlich deine Technik ist schlampig und amateurhaft. Man hat mir gesagt du wärst „So toll" – aber das bist du _nicht_!"

Kim erstarrte. „Drakken." Sagte sie leise. „Ihr arbeiten für Dr. Drakken?" Sie sah sich um erwartend das Shego in den Kampf einstieg.

Grimm lächelte nur dieses ruhige und entspannte Lächeln. „Wenn du Antworten willst, weist du wie du sie bekommst. Oder kannst du deine Gegner nur bis zur Aufgabe langweilen!"

Mit vor Wut knirschenden Zähnen griff Kim ihn an.

Ron und Rhonda klatschten weiter auf Einander ein.

„Au! Aua aua! Auuuu!" Schrie Ron.

„Autsch! Aua au auuuu!" jammerte Rhonda.

„Autsch! He! He! Hör auf damit. Das führt doch zu nichts." Sagte Ron und trat zurück.

Auch Rhonda trat zurück und blickte wütend. „Einverstanden!" sagte sie.

Sie standen beide für einen Moment keuchend und starrend da. Dann genauso schnell traten beide wieder vor und fingen an auf einander ein zukloppen.

„Au! Au! Au! Au! Autsch!!"

Gleichzeitig um kreisten sich Rufus und Rueful, beide durch ihre Zähnen knurrend. Sie trafen auf einander in einem zuckenden rollenden Ball aus nackter Haut und braunen weichen Fell. Rufus kam oben auf und griff sich Rueful's Fuß und kitzelte ihn. „Gutschi gutschidu! Gutschi gutschidu!" sagte er schadenfroh als Rueful eine hohes verrücktes lachen aus stoß. Tränen kamen aus seinen Augen, doch er drehte seine langen Körper, packte Rufus Fuß und begann zu kitzeln.

„Gutschi gutschidu!" sagte Rueful und Rufus begann zu zucken und zu lachen. Sie Rollten, sich kitzelnd und lachend über den Boden. Und während dessen zählte der Timer an der Wand weiter runter.

Kim schlug und trat schnell hinter einander aber Grimm blockte jeden davon. Er schien immer noch entspannt, fast als währe sie etwas Belustigendes. „Du konzentrierst dich auf zu viele dinge gleichzeitig, Kim." Sagte Grimm im ton eines Lehrers zu einem Schüler der es einfach nicht kapierte. „Du bist nicht so gut wie du sein könntest. Dein Kampfstil zum Beispiel. Ich kann sehen das du mindestens zehn verschiedene Stile kennst…"

„Sechzehn!" sagte Kim stolz und trat wieder gegen ihn an versuchend ihn in bessere schlag Position zu bringen.

„Was auch immer." Sagte Grimm Schulter zuckend. „Aber ich kann auch sehen was du denkst. Schlag ich mit Bajiquan oder mit Huquan? Soll ich mit Tae Kwon Do antäuschen oder mit Zi Ran Men. Du hast so viele Stile studiert das sie in deinen Kopf durcheinander geraten und du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, bis es zu spät ist." Sagte er ruhig während er weiterhin schlag um schlag abfing.

Als er sprach spürte Kim Wut aufsteigen und schlug härter und schneller zu. Doch Grimm blockte weiter jeden zug. „Du bist halbwegs gut in Sechzehn Formen von Kung Fu." Sagte er. „Ich habe nur eine studiert – und gemeistert! Die flexibelste und umfassende form von Kung Fu – Tai Shing Pek Kwar!"

Kim staunte schockiert. „Affen Kung Fu?" fragte sie „Nicht _möglich_!!"

„Deswegen kannst du mir nichts, Kim. Ich bin so gut in Tai Shing Pek Kwar dass ich jeden deiner halbfertigen angriffe abwehren kann. Du kannst vielleicht alles – aber du kannst nichts wirklich gut!"

Kim fühlte Zorn in sich hoch kochen. Sie startete eine welle von schlängen, genau wie sie es in der Nacht im Bueno Naco Hauptquartier als sie gegen Shego gekämpft hatte. Ihre Hände waren nur noch Schemen und sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengung. Aber Grimm wische jedem schlag aus mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit. Dann stieß er plötzlich eine Hand vor und Kim fiel der Länge nach hin. Grimm kehrte langsam in entspannte Haltung zurück während Kim wieder auf stand.

„So… du hast also keine Skrupel Mädchen zu schlagen?" fragte Kim düster mit stechendem Schmerz in den Rippen.

Grimm grinste. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein aufgeschlossener junge. Als Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt gesagt haben sie wollen „Gleichberechtigung.", dachte ich sie meinen es _ernst_." Er sah auf sie herab als sie wieder aufstand. „Hattest du wirklich vor dich hinter dem alten „Hau mich nicht ich bin ein Mädchen." Zu verstecken? Wie armselig kannst du sein? Besser du versuchst etwas anderes Kimmy. Die Uhr tickt!"

Kim sah über Grimm's Schulter auf den Timer an der Tür. Der weiter auf Null zählte. Sie holte ihren Föhn/ Enterhacken raus und schoss ihn in die decke. Sie sah einen anderen Enterhacken die decke treffen nut einen Meter von ihrem entfernt. Sie schwang in einem weiten bogen um an Grimm vorbei zum Timer zu kommen, doch als sie von der winde ihres Föhns hoch gezogen wurde fand sie Grimm neben ihr schwingend.

Sie trat zu doch ihr und Grimm's Bein kreuzten sich in der Luft. Sie beide schwangen und traten, und fanden sich von einander abstoßen. Kim flippte und Landete, mit Grimm nur einpaar Meter vor ihr landend. Er war noch immer zwischen ihr und dem Timer.

„Versuchs etwas _Besseres_." Sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Kim sah zu Timer die Entfernung ein abschätzend. Sie zog ein Haargummie aus den Haaren und schnippte es durch die Luft auf den roten blinkenden Knopf am Timer. Sofort zog Grimm etwas aus seiner Tasche und warf es lässig. Es traf Kim's Haargummie in der Luft und lenkte es vom Timer ab. Kim staunte in Unglauben als das Objekt über den Boden schlitterte.

„War das… ein Taschenmesser?" fragte Kim.

Grimm staunte auch. „War das… ein Haargummie?" fragte er.

Sie starrten einander an. „Tick – tack, Kim Possible." Sagte Grimm und nahm wieder Kampfhaltung an und wartete auf ihrem nächsten zug.

„Wade!" sagte Kim und zog ihren Kimmunicator. „Ich brauche eine fern Abschaltung!"

„Ich bin dran!" sagte Wade's stimme.

Grimm holte seinen eigenen Kommunikator raus. „Jade – wir haben hier Störungen!" sagte er.

„Ich bin dran!" sagte eine stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Kim gaffte. „_Jade?_ Nicht möglich!!"

Wade tippte schnell, durch die Routinen und Sicherheitsschlösser die den Timer vor fern eingriffen schützten. Wer immer das gemacht hatte war gut, doch in einpaar Sekunden würde er es gehackt haben…

Ein Fenster öffnete sich auf seinen Schirm und zeigte ein junges Mädchen in seinem alter. Sie sah asiatisch aus, dünn, hübsch mit farbigen Strähnen in ihren stachligen Haaren. „Das glaube ich nicht Hackerboy!" sagte sie, lächelnd. Er sah sie auf ihre Tastatur eintippen. Sofort wurde eines der Schlösser das er geknackt hatte wieder geschlossen, dann noch eins. Sie wehrte sein eindringen ab und schrieb den Code um…

„Zeig was du kannst Hackergirl!" sagte er lächelnd und knackte mit den Fingern. Sie beugten sich beide über ihre Tastaturen wie wild tippen. Für eine Zeit duellierten sich die beiden elektronisch, mit Wade Codes brechend und Sicherheitsroutinen durchdringend nur um zu sehen wie neue aufgestellt und alte wieder hergestellt wurden.

Er schwitzte, blickte auf und sah dass sie ihn an sah, Schweis glänzte auf ihrer Stirn. Er blieb am ball und hielt den druck aufrecht. Währendessen versuchte er mit jedes zweite tippen um ihre IP Adresse zu finden… endlich hatte er sie gefunden und startete einen Virus den er vorbereitet hatte während er Jade abgelenkt hatte.

In ihrem dunklen Computerraum, gingen auf einmal Jade's Computer aus, die Schirme wurden schwarz einige spuckten Funken. „Oh man!!" sagte sie wütend.

„Ha!" sagte Wade triumphierend. Sie war gut aber er hatte ihr Duell dazu benutzt sie abzulenken während er seine Falle vorbereitete. Jade würde einige Zeit brauchen um ihr System wieder hoch zu fahren, und in der Zwischenzeit würde er…

Plötzlich schalteten sich seine eigenen Schirme und Computer ab. Nur sein Haubtschirm blieb an und zeigte ein Jpeg bild der lächelnden Gesicht unter dem geschrieben stand „You've been JADED!"

„Oh man!!" Sagte Wade niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Virus in sein System geschleust und er hatte es nicht mal bemerkt. Er arbeitete hart um seine System wieder herzustellen. Er hoffte Kim kam alleine klar den im Moment konnte er nichts für sie tun…

Kim sah sich verzweifelt um. Ron und Rhonda waren noch immer in ihrem absurden klatschkampf während Rufus und Rueful rollten durch den Raum. Ihr Kimmunikator war ausgegangen. Wade war weg und der Timer zählte unaufhaltsam gegen Null. Sie war Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Gegner der scheinbar jeden ihrer Züge kontern konnte, und zum ersten Mal in ihren leben, zweifelte sie das sie in stoppen konnte.

„Es gibt nur dich und mich, Kimmy." Sagte er. „Keine Freunde die für dich die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen!"

Sie stürzte sich mit einem verzweifelten Schrei auf ihn, ihren Fuß in einem weiteren Flying Kick aus gestreckt. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie sie würde treffen. Doch Grimm lenkte ihn mit einer kreisenden Arm Bewegung ab. Sein anderer unterarm traf ihre Brust und er wirbelte herum, rammte und hielt sie auf den Boden.

Der Timer zählte Zehn… Neun… Acht…

Sie währte sich wild, aber Grimm drehte ihren Arm auf ihren rücken als sie sich umdrehte und heftete sie gegen den Boden.

Sieben… Sechs… Fünf… Vier…

Kim sah den Timer und fühlte eine welle der Angst über sich kommen.

Drei… Zwei… Eins…

Der Timer erreichte Null mit einem lauten piepen. Doch nichts passierte. Grimm sprang von Kim zurück, stand auf dem Haufen Schutt unter dem Loch in der Decke. „Rhonda, wir sind hier fertig!" sagte er.

Sie brach ihren Wettstreit mit Ron ab und rannte an seine Seite. „Rueful!" rief sie und das Wiesel schoss weg von Rufus durch den Raum und sprang auf Rhonda's Schulter.

Kim sprang auf. Ron, schwer atmend, stand neben ihr, Rufus bei seinem Fuß. Der Tresor blieb fest verschlossen aber Grimm schoss seinen Enterhacken in die Luft. Das Seil wurde straff und Rhonda schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ihr… wart gar nicht hinter den Waffen her?" fragte Kim.

Grimm lächelte. „Ich könnte mich nicht weniger für diesen Müll interessieren," sagte er. „Ich wurde nur her geschickt um dich abzulenken während mein Klient seinen Zug macht. Der Timer war nur dazu da um mich wissen zulassen wann er fertig ist." Die Winde des Enterhackens rollte. Er, Rhonda und Rueful schossen durch das Loch in der Decke.

Kim knirschte mit den Zähnen, holte ihren Enterhacken raus und schoss. „Komm schon!" rief sie und nahm Ron an der Hand. Beide flogen hoch als die Winde zog. Es war noch nicht zu spät, sie konnte sie immer noch schnappen. Doch Grimm griff mit seiner freien Hand in seine Tasche und holte ein weiteres Taschenmesser hervor, er schleuderte es in hohem Bogen, es schnitt glatt durch das Kim's Seil.

Ron schrie als sie in einem schändlichen Haufen auf den Boden landeten. Sie saßen auf, eine Wolke stieg um sie auf, das Seil des Enterhackens fiel in kreisen um sie. Von hoch oben hörten sie einen gehässigen ruf.

„Hey, _Kim_!" schallte Grimm's Stimme runter. Sie und Ron sahen hoch. Grimm lehnte über den Rand des Lochs und sah auf sie runter. Da war ein greller Lichtblitz und sie sah wie er eine Kamera in seinen Rucksack packte. „Ich nenne diese ein Portrait in unhip!"

„Das ist was zu aufheben!" rief Rhonda und winkte runter. Dann schrie sie aus vollem Hals „_**Booo – YAH**_!" sie rannte weg und wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Kim und Ron saßen auf dem Boden immer noch auf die stelle wo Grimm und Rhonda geflohen waren. „Nicht… _möglich_…" sagte Ron leise.

Fortsetzung Folgt:

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers:

Der Name Grimm Probable lest sich als düster Wahrscheinlichkeit übersetzen. Eine passende Beschreibung, Grimm ist nicht nur eine männliche, böse Version von Kim sondern ein ganz eigener Charakter geschaffen von Greg Fisk. Wo Kim ihre Stärke aus Cheerleading und Sechzehn formen von Kung Fu bezieht nimmt Grimm sie aus seiner Pfadfinder zeit und seiner Meisterschaft von Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Grimm hat für einige Zeit an der Ninja Schule Yamanushie studiert bevor man ihn raus geworfen hat, danch hat er privat Stunden von Monky Fist bekommen. Grimm ist ein Denker er und Stratege und liebt es in die Köpfe seiner Feinde zu kriechen und sie zu verwirren.

Rhonda Fatigable läst sich als Ermüdende Rhonda übersetzten. Sie ist tollpatschig wir Ron, obwohl sie es immer schafft ihre Hosen an zu behalten, Sie beherrscht Judo und verfügt ebenfalls mystische Kräfte passend zu Rons mystischer Affenkraft die sie in der Geschichte Rücker nach Kamp Kwitcherbeliakin enthüllt wird. Zusammen mit dem Computergenie Jade sind Team Propable die gefährlichsten Gegner die Kim Possible je hatte. Dieser Meinung sind auch die Leser von die Grek Fisk als bester Autor, Bester Bösewicht (zweimal für Grimm allein und das ganze Team), Bester Story, Bester eigener Charakter und bester Charakter Name (auch hier zweimal für Grimm und Rhonda) nominiert haben. Die Verleihung der Preise erfolg am Samstag den 1.März. 2008 auf  )

(das Englische Original findet ihr hier )


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr http://slyrr. ), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

Kapitel 3:

Grimm Probable

Nacht kam über das Labor. Hoch im Himmel zwei leise Figuren sprangen aus einem Jet. Zwei Fallschirme entfalteten sich und die beiden sanken sanft nach unten. Die erste landete sanft auf dem Dach der Einrichtung. Die zweite stolperte, fiel stieß ein quieken aus, dass schnell verstummte als die erste eine Hand über ihren Mund legte.

Die Zwei Figuren rannten übers Dach. Aus ihren Rucksäcken nahmen sie mehrere Kugelförmige Objekte und legten dann Gasmasken an. Die erste Figur ließ eine Kugel in jeden Luftschacht fallen, während die zweite eine über jede ecke des Daches warf. Es erklang ein plötzliches zischen und mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit stieg ein grauer Nebel aus den Schächten und allen Seiten des Gebäudes.

Die Soldaten und Wachen hatten kaum Zeit einmal zu husten bevor sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sanken. Der Nebel sickerte in jeden Raum der Basis und in Momenten waren alle am Schlafen.

Die Decke im Waffenlagerraum wurde aufgesprengt. Trümmer und Staub regneten herab und zwei Figuren sanken zu Boden. Sie standen vor einer verstärkten Tresortür. Die erste Figur heftete ein kastenförmiges Gerät and die Tür genau neben dem großen Rad das die Tür öffnete.

Plötzlich erstrahlte der dunkle Raum in hellem Licht. „Keine Bewegung." Kim stand mit Ron an ihrer Seite den zwei gegenüber. Die anderen standen am Rand des Lichtkreises halb in den Schatten versteckt. „Ihr habt gerade eine Gauner-freie-Zone betreten!"

Die Figur tippte auf die Box an der Tresortür und Kim sah dass es eine Art Timer war. Eine Digitalanzeige begann runter zu zählen. „Gauner-freie-Zone?" sagte die Figur. „Das war so _unhip_." Er drehte sich um.

Kims erster Gedanke war das er irgendwie wie Josh Mankey aussah. Aber da waren Unterschiede. Sein Gesicht war etwas runder. Er war kleiner und sah athletischer aus. Seine Augen waren Braun und seine stachligen Haare gingen nach vorne nicht nach hinten. Er trug ein schwarzes Shirt und braune Kargohosen genau wie sie selbst. Er lächelte sie ironisch an.

„Du bist spät dran Possible." Sagte er. „Ich hätte erwartet das du versuchst mich zustoppen bevor ich die Wachen ausschalte. Dann währen sie wach und könnten dir helfen. Ich schätze du dachtest es wäre Cooler mich in der Basis zu überraschen. So dramatisch."

„Wer bist Du?" fragte Kim und starrte den Neuen an.

„Grimm." Sagte er breit lächelnd. „Grimm Probable."

„Gibt's nicht!" sagte Ron und drehte sich zu Kim um. „Er… er ist wie **du** mit einem Y Chromosom!" Er wandte sich wieder Grimm zu. Er konnte nicht sicher sein in dem schwachen Licht und bevor er es merkte fragte er. „Hast du rotes Haar?"

Grimm kuckte etwas finster. „Es ist Kastanienbraun. Leb damit."

Ron sprang vor. „Na schön Mr. Kastanienbraunes Haar wir haben die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit! Leb _damit_!"

„Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit?" sagte die zweite Figur. „Und was bin ich Pausenclown, gehackte Leber?"

Die schattenhafte Figur sprang vor. „Whaauuuuuahh!" kam es in einer schrillen Stimme. „Whaaaaauuugh yayayayayay!!!" Dann stolperte sie und fiel neben Grimm. Es war ein Mädchen etwa in Kim's alter. Obwohl ihr Gesicht mehr oval als rund war. Ihr blondes Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz und sie hatte Sommersprossen auf beiden Wangen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Shirt und Kargohosen, genau wie Grimm's Outfit. Sie sprang wieder auf die Füße und nahm, Kampfhaltung neben Grimm ein.

„Klasse auftritt Rhonda." Sagte Grim mit einem feinen lächeln.

Kim und Ron staunten. „_Rhonda?"_ seine Stimme stieg zu einem kreischen. „Nicht_ möglich_!"

„Ganz recht, Loser!" sagte das Mädchen, und wechselte durch mehrere Kung-Fu Posen. „Rhonda Fatigable ist im Haus!"

„Ich glaubs nicht!" sagte Kim.

Grimm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey- sie ist etwas tollpatschig, aber sie ist immer da wenn's drauf ankommt."

Rhonda's Gesicht strahlte hell. „Beste Freunde seit dem Kindergarten!" Sie und Grimm hielten die Fäuste aneinander und lächelten.

„Das macht mich ganz Verrückt!" sagte Ron und fuchtelte mit den Händen als ob er von Bienen angegriffen würde. „Als nächstes behauptet sie, sie hätte eine schreckliche Zeit im Sommerkamp verbracht!"

„Was?" sagte Rhonda, ihr Gesicht wurde bleich. „Wer… wer hat dir das _erzählt_!" neben ihr seufzte Grimm und hielt sich den Kopf.

Ron's Mund klappte auf. „Was… Camp Heimweh?"

„Nein Kamp Kwitcherbeliakin." Sagte Rhonda mit eingefallenem Gesicht.

Grimm bedeckte sein Gesicht mit der Hand. „Oh man," sagte er. „als sie bloß nicht von Kamp Kwitcherbeliakin anfangen…"

„Der schlimmste Sommer meines Lebens!" jammerte Rhonda mit abwesenden blick.

„Und trotzdem redest du ständig darüber…" murmelte Grimm.

„Hört auf damit!!" kreischte Ron. „Ihr kopiert uns total!"

Grimm starrte ihn eisig an. „He wir waren zuerst hier." Sagte er. „Das heißt ihr kopiert _uns_!"

„Tut mir leid euch zu unterbrechen," sagte Kim. „Aber ihr zwei seit am einbrechen – und dass ist genug um eure kopierten hintern ins Gefängnis zu werfen!"

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue. „Du _bist_ wirklich unhip." Sagte er. „Und dumm wenn du glaubst du könntest uns aufhalten. Siehst du den Timer an der Tresortür? Wenn er null erreicht wird der Tresor auf gehen und all die Waffen werden uns gehören."

„Wird nicht passieren!" sagte Kim und stand bereit.

„Wird doch!" sagte Rhonda.

„Zeigt was ihr habt." Sagte Grimm und krümmte seine Finger in einer komm und hol mich Geste. „Ich freue mich schon mich mit dir zu messen seit wir diesen Coup angesetzt haben. Du wirst den Unterschied kennen lernen zwischen allem was möglich ist – und alles was wahrscheinlich ist!"

Kim kam langsam auf ihn zu. „_Du_ hast diese Nachricht geschickt – um uns her zu locken."

„Moment mal!" sagte Ron und starrte zu Grimm. „Du liest _Teen Scene_?"

Grimm hielt einen Moment inne und wandte sich an Rhonda. „Ich hatte dir gesagt nimm nicht Teen Scene um den Brief zukleben." Sagte er kopfschüttelnd „Es ist zu girly."

Rhonda tippte den Flur mit ihrem Schuh. „Aber die Parfümproben sind so süß…"

Kim rannte los, sprang und landete vor Grimm. Sie griff an mit einem schnellen Schlag, doch Grimm blockte gekonnt. Sie folgte mit Roundhouse kicks, doch Grimm lehnte sich fast beiläufig zur Seite so das sie ihn verfehlte.

Ron schaute zur Tresortür. Er hatte freie bahn zu Timer und rannte los. Er bezweifelte nicht für einen Moment das Kim, mit diesem Grimm den Boden aufwischen würde, doch es konnte nicht schaden Grimm's kleines Spielzeug kaputt zumachen. Doch als er den Raum umkreiste um zum Tresor zu komme, landete Rhonda vor ihm und versperrte seinen Weg.

„Sorry Pausenclown, doch keiner stört den G-Man bei der Arbeit!" sagte Rhonda und nahm eine Pose ein die mehr komisch als kampfbereit wirkte.

„Tut mir leid es dir zusagen aber dein Freund wird unter gehen!" sagte Ron und nahm seine beste Affen-Kung-Fu Stellung ein.

Plötzlich sah Rhonda unangenehm berührt drein. „Er ist _nicht_ mein Freund!" sagte sie und bekam rote Wangen unter ihren Sommersprossen. Dann fing sie an zu schreien, hoch und schrill. „Hoyaaaaaah! Ya-ya-ya-yahhh!" schrie sie und sprang zum angriff.

Ron drehte sich im kreis, ging in Verteidigungs-Stellung. „Boooyaaaah! Wah-wa-wa-wa-aaah!!" kreischte er und sprang ihr entgegen.

Die beiden halb- prallten, halb- wirbelten zusammen in der Luft und ladenten beide in einem Knäuel auf dem Boden. Beide standen auf, weiter ihre Kampfschreie brüllend. Sie fuchtelten beide mit den fänden, die Köpfe zur Seite gedreht schlugen sie mit zusammen gekniffen Augen aufeinander ein.

„Hey! Aua!" kreischte Ron, „Aua! Aua aua aua!!!"

„Autsch!" sagte Rhonda. „Aua! Aua aua aua!!!"

„Rufus!" rief Ron. Rufus schoss aus seiner Hosentasche mit einem schrillen „Heyahh!"

Doch im selben Moment, Rhonda schrie. „Ruelul!!" Ihr Rucksack öffnete sich und ein Wiesel sprang raus und kletterte auf ihre Schulter. Es sprang in die Luft mit einem schrillen. „Hiyaaa!!!" Die beiden prallten in der Luft zusammen wie Ron und Rhonda, fielen zu Boden und fingen sich an zu schlagen fast genau wie es ihre Besitzer taten.

Kim starrte erstaunt. Ron und Rufus waren mit Rhonda und Rueful beschäftigt und der Countdown ging weiter.

Grimm stand zwischen ihr und dem Tresor. „komm schon Kim," sagte er gelassen. „Die zwei können das unter sich ausmachen. Wenn du mich aufhalten willst – must du selbst an mir vorbei kommen."

„kein Problem," sagte sie und ging in Kampfstellung. „Hast du noch nicht gehört? Ich kann alles!"

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh wirklich?" sagte er mit einem leichten lächeln. „Beweis es. Kannst du dich ergeben?"

Kim stoppte. Wenn sie nein sagte würde sie sich selbst widersprechen, aber wenn sie Ja sagte…

Grimm stieß ein leises bellendes Lachen aus. „Hab dich, oder?" fragte er.

Kim knurrte. Dieser Typ ging ihr wirklich auf die Nerven. Sie flippte sprang und griff ihn mit ihrem besten Flying Tritt an. Aber Grimm veränderte einfach seinen Stand und sie flog harmlos an ihm vorbei. Sie setzte mit ihre rolle fort und landete sicher auf ihren Füßen, dann flippte sie rückwärts und sprang noch mal auf ihn zu. Er duckte sich und schlug ein Rad zur Seite, bevor er wieder aufstand und sich ihr wieder zuwandte, immer noch mit diesem entspannten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als ob er das alles amüsant fand.

Kim näherte sich vorsichtig. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte noch vor niemanden Angst gehabt und sie würde bestimmt nicht mit diesem bizarren Gegenstück anfangen. Aber sie war so daran gewöhnt das diese Cheerleader Überschlag und Flying Kick Kombination ihre Feinde auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte, dass sie sich wunderte das es bei Grimm nicht klappte. „Netter Trick." Sagte sie während sie sich umkreisen.

„Danke." Sagte Grimm, lächelnd. „Ich würde gern das gleiche von dir sagen, aber ehrlich deine Technik ist schlampig und amateurhaft. Man hat mir gesagt du wärst „So toll" – aber das bist du _nicht_!"

Kim erstarrte. „Drakken." Sagte sie leise. „Ihr arbeiten für Dr. Drakken?" Sie sah sich um erwartend das Shego in den Kampf einstieg.

Grimm lächelte nur dieses ruhige und entspannte Lächeln. „Wenn du Antworten willst, weist du wie du sie bekommst. Oder kannst du deine Gegner nur bis zur Aufgabe langweilen!"

Mit vor Wut knirschenden Zähnen griff Kim ihn an.

Ron und Rhonda klatschten weiter auf Einander ein.

„Au! Aua aua! Auuuu!" Schrie Ron.

„Autsch! Aua au auuuu!" jammerte Rhonda.

„Autsch! He! He! Hör auf damit. Das führt doch zu nichts." Sagte Ron und trat zurück.

Auch Rhonda trat zurück und blickte wütend. „Einverstanden!" sagte sie.

Sie standen beide für einen Moment keuchend und starrend da. Dann genauso schnell traten beide wieder vor und fingen an auf einander ein zukloppen.

„Au! Au! Au! Au! Autsch!!"

Gleichzeitig um kreisten sich Rufus und Rueful, beide durch ihre Zähnen knurrend. Sie trafen auf einander in einem zuckenden rollenden Ball aus nackter Haut und braunen weichen Fell. Rufus kam oben auf und griff sich Rueful's Fuß und kitzelte ihn. „Gutschi gutschidu! Gutschi gutschidu!" sagte er schadenfroh als Rueful eine hohes verrücktes lachen aus stoß. Tränen kamen aus seinen Augen, doch er drehte seine langen Körper, packte Rufus Fuß und begann zu kitzeln.

„Gutschi gutschidu!" sagte Rueful und Rufus begann zu zucken und zu lachen. Sie Rollten, sich kitzelnd und lachend über den Boden. Und während dessen zählte der Timer an der Wand weiter runter.

Kim schlug und trat schnell hinter einander aber Grimm blockte jeden davon. Er schien immer noch entspannt, fast als währe sie etwas Belustigendes. „Du konzentrierst dich auf zu viele dinge gleichzeitig, Kim." Sagte Grimm im ton eines Lehrers zu einem Schüler der es einfach nicht kapierte. „Du bist nicht so gut wie du sein könntest. Dein Kampfstil zum Beispiel. Ich kann sehen das du mindestens zehn verschiedene Stile kennst…"

„Sechzehn!" sagte Kim stolz und trat wieder gegen ihn an versuchend ihn in bessere schlag Position zu bringen.

„Was auch immer." Sagte Grimm Schulter zuckend. „Aber ich kann auch sehen was du denkst. Schlag ich mit Bajiquan oder mit Huquan? Soll ich mit Tae Kwon Do antäuschen oder mit Zi Ran Men. Du hast so viele Stile studiert das sie in deinen Kopf durcheinander geraten und du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, bis es zu spät ist." Sagte er ruhig während er weiterhin schlag um schlag abfing.

Als er sprach spürte Kim Wut aufsteigen und schlug härter und schneller zu. Doch Grimm blockte weiter jeden zug. „Du bist halbwegs gut in Sechzehn Formen von Kung Fu." Sagte er. „Ich habe nur eine studiert – und gemeistert! Die flexibelste und umfassende form von Kung Fu – Tai Shing Pek Kwar!"

Kim staunte schockiert. „Affen Kung Fu?" fragte sie „Nicht _möglich_!!"

„Deswegen kannst du mir nichts, Kim. Ich bin so gut in Tai Shing Pek Kwar dass ich jeden deiner halbfertigen angriffe abwehren kann. Du kannst vielleicht alles – aber du kannst nichts wirklich gut!"

Kim fühlte Zorn in sich hoch kochen. Sie startete eine welle von schlängen, genau wie sie es in der Nacht im Bueno Naco Hauptquartier als sie gegen Shego gekämpft hatte. Ihre Hände waren nur noch Schemen und sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengung. Aber Grimm wische jedem schlag aus mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit. Dann stieß er plötzlich eine Hand vor und Kim fiel der Länge nach hin. Grimm kehrte langsam in entspannte Haltung zurück während Kim wieder auf stand.

„So… du hast also keine Skrupel Mädchen zu schlagen?" fragte Kim düster mit stechendem Schmerz in den Rippen.

Grimm grinste. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein aufgeschlossener junge. Als Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt gesagt haben sie wollen „Gleichberechtigung.", dachte ich sie meinen es _ernst_." Er sah auf sie herab als sie wieder aufstand. „Hattest du wirklich vor dich hinter dem alten „Hau mich nicht ich bin ein Mädchen." Zu verstecken? Wie armselig kannst du sein? Besser du versuchst etwas anderes Kimmy. Die Uhr tickt!"

Kim sah über Grimm's Schulter auf den Timer an der Tür. Der weiter auf Null zählte. Sie holte ihren Föhn/ Enterhacken raus und schoss ihn in die decke. Sie sah einen anderen Enterhacken die decke treffen nut einen Meter von ihrem entfernt. Sie schwang in einem weiten bogen um an Grimm vorbei zum Timer zu kommen, doch als sie von der winde ihres Föhns hoch gezogen wurde fand sie Grimm neben ihr schwingend.

Sie trat zu doch ihr und Grimm's Bein kreuzten sich in der Luft. Sie beide schwangen und traten, und fanden sich von einander abstoßen. Kim flippte und Landete, mit Grimm nur einpaar Meter vor ihr landend. Er war noch immer zwischen ihr und dem Timer.

„Versuchs etwas _Besseres_." Sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Kim sah zu Timer die Entfernung ein abschätzend. Sie zog ein Haargummie aus den Haaren und schnippte es durch die Luft auf den roten blinkenden Knopf am Timer. Sofort zog Grimm etwas aus seiner Tasche und warf es lässig. Es traf Kim's Haargummie in der Luft und lenkte es vom Timer ab. Kim staunte in Unglauben als das Objekt über den Boden schlitterte.

„War das… ein Taschenmesser?" fragte Kim.

Grimm staunte auch. „War das… ein Haargummie?" fragte er.

Sie starrten einander an. „Tick – tack, Kim Possible." Sagte Grimm und nahm wieder Kampfhaltung an und wartete auf ihrem nächsten zug.

„Wade!" sagte Kim und zog ihren Kimmunicator. „Ich brauche eine fern Abschaltung!"

„Ich bin dran!" sagte Wade's stimme.

Grimm holte seinen eigenen Kommunikator raus. „Jade – wir haben hier Störungen!" sagte er.

„Ich bin dran!" sagte eine stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

Kim gaffte. „_Jade?_ Nicht möglich!!"

Wade tippte schnell, durch die Routinen und Sicherheitsschlösser die den Timer vor fern eingriffen schützten. Wer immer das gemacht hatte war gut, doch in einpaar Sekunden würde er es gehackt haben…

Ein Fenster öffnete sich auf seinen Schirm und zeigte ein junges Mädchen in seinem alter. Sie sah asiatisch aus, dünn, hübsch mit farbigen Strähnen in ihren stachligen Haaren. „Das glaube ich nicht Hackerboy!" sagte sie, lächelnd. Er sah sie auf ihre Tastatur eintippen. Sofort wurde eines der Schlösser das er geknackt hatte wieder geschlossen, dann noch eins. Sie wehrte sein eindringen ab und schrieb den Code um…

„Zeig was du kannst Hackergirl!" sagte er lächelnd und knackte mit den Fingern. Sie beugten sich beide über ihre Tastaturen wie wild tippen. Für eine Zeit duellierten sich die beiden elektronisch, mit Wade Codes brechend und Sicherheitsroutinen durchdringend nur um zu sehen wie neue aufgestellt und alte wieder hergestellt wurden.

Er schwitzte, blickte auf und sah dass sie ihn an sah, Schweis glänzte auf ihrer Stirn. Er blieb am ball und hielt den druck aufrecht. Währendessen versuchte er mit jedes zweite tippen um ihre IP Adresse zu finden… endlich hatte er sie gefunden und startete einen Virus den er vorbereitet hatte während er Jade abgelenkt hatte.

In ihrem dunklen Computerraum, gingen auf einmal Jade's Computer aus, die Schirme wurden schwarz einige spuckten Funken. „Oh man!!" sagte sie wütend.

„Ha!" sagte Wade triumphierend. Sie war gut aber er hatte ihr Duell dazu benutzt sie abzulenken während er seine Falle vorbereitete. Jade würde einige Zeit brauchen um ihr System wieder hoch zu fahren, und in der Zwischenzeit würde er…

Plötzlich schalteten sich seine eigenen Schirme und Computer ab. Nur sein Haubtschirm blieb an und zeigte ein Jpeg bild der lächelnden Gesicht unter dem geschrieben stand „You've been JADED!"

„Oh man!!" Sagte Wade niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Virus in sein System geschleust und er hatte es nicht mal bemerkt. Er arbeitete hart um seine System wieder herzustellen. Er hoffte Kim kam alleine klar den im Moment konnte er nichts für sie tun…

Kim sah sich verzweifelt um. Ron und Rhonda waren noch immer in ihrem absurden klatschkampf während Rufus und Rueful rollten durch den Raum. Ihr Kimmunikator war ausgegangen. Wade war weg und der Timer zählte unaufhaltsam gegen Null. Sie war Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Gegner der scheinbar jeden ihrer Züge kontern konnte, und zum ersten Mal in ihren leben, zweifelte sie das sie in stoppen konnte.

„Es gibt nur dich und mich, Kimmy." Sagte er. „Keine Freunde die für dich die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen!"

Sie stürzte sich mit einem verzweifelten Schrei auf ihn, ihren Fuß in einem weiteren Flying Kick aus gestreckt. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie sie würde treffen. Doch Grimm lenkte ihn mit einer kreisenden Arm Bewegung ab. Sein anderer unterarm traf ihre Brust und er wirbelte herum, rammte und hielt sie auf den Boden.

Der Timer zählte Zehn… Neun… Acht…

Sie währte sich wild, aber Grimm drehte ihren Arm auf ihren rücken als sie sich umdrehte und heftete sie gegen den Boden.

Sieben… Sechs… Fünf… Vier…

Kim sah den Timer und fühlte eine welle der Angst über sich kommen.

Drei… Zwei… Eins…

Der Timer erreichte Null mit einem lauten piepen. Doch nichts passierte. Grimm sprang von Kim zurück, stand auf dem Haufen Schutt unter dem Loch in der Decke. „Rhonda, wir sind hier fertig!" sagte er.

Sie brach ihren Wettstreit mit Ron ab und rannte an seine Seite. „Rueful!" rief sie und das Wiesel schoss weg von Rufus durch den Raum und sprang auf Rhonda's Schulter.

Kim sprang auf. Ron, schwer atmend, stand neben ihr, Rufus bei seinem Fuß. Der Tresor blieb fest verschlossen aber Grimm schoss seinen Enterhacken in die Luft. Das Seil wurde straff und Rhonda schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ihr… wart gar nicht hinter den Waffen her?" fragte Kim.

Grimm lächelte. „Ich könnte mich nicht weniger für diesen Müll interessieren," sagte er. „Ich wurde nur her geschickt um dich abzulenken während mein Klient seinen Zug macht. Der Timer war nur dazu da um mich wissen zulassen wann er fertig ist." Die Winde des Enterhackens rollte. Er, Rhonda und Rueful schossen durch das Loch in der Decke.

Kim knirschte mit den Zähnen, holte ihren Enterhacken raus und schoss. „Komm schon!" rief sie und nahm Ron an der Hand. Beide flogen hoch als die Winde zog. Es war noch nicht zu spät, sie konnte sie immer noch schnappen. Doch Grimm griff mit seiner freien Hand in seine Tasche und holte ein weiteres Taschenmesser hervor, er schleuderte es in hohem Bogen, es schnitt glatt durch das Kim's Seil.

Ron schrie als sie in einem schändlichen Haufen auf den Boden landeten. Sie saßen auf, eine Wolke stieg um sie auf, das Seil des Enterhackens fiel in kreisen um sie. Von hoch oben hörten sie einen gehässigen ruf.

„Hey, _Kim_!" schallte Grimm's Stimme runter. Sie und Ron sahen hoch. Grimm lehnte über den Rand des Lochs und sah auf sie runter. Da war ein greller Lichtblitz und sie sah wie er eine Kamera in seinen Rucksack packte. „Ich nenne diese ein Portrait in unhip!"

„Das ist was zu aufheben!" rief Rhonda und winkte runter. Dann schrie sie aus vollem Hals „_**Booo – YAH**_!" sie rannte weg und wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Kim und Ron saßen auf dem Boden immer noch auf die stelle wo Grimm und Rhonda geflohen waren. „Nicht… _möglich_…" sagte Ron leise.

Fortsetzung Folgt:

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers:

Der Name Grimm Probable lest sich als düster Wahrscheinlichkeit übersetzen. Eine passende Beschreibung, Grimm ist nicht nur eine männliche, böse Version von Kim sondern ein ganz eigener Charakter geschaffen von Greg Fisk. Wo Kim ihre Stärke aus Cheerleading und Sechzehn formen von Kung Fu bezieht nimmt Grimm sie aus seiner Pfadfinder zeit und seiner Meisterschaft von Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Grimm hat für einige Zeit an der Ninja Schule Yamanushie studiert bevor man ihn raus geworfen hat, danch hat er privat Stunden von Monky Fist bekommen. Grimm ist ein Denker er und Stratege und liebt es in die Köpfe seiner Feinde zu kriechen und sie zu verwirren.

Rhonda Fatigable läst sich als Ermüdende Rhonda übersetzten. Sie ist tollpatschig wir Ron, obwohl sie es immer schafft ihre Hosen an zu behalten, Sie beherrscht Judo und verfügt ebenfalls mystische Kräfte passend zu Rons mystischer Affenkraft die sie in der Geschichte Rücker nach Kamp Kwitcherbeliakin enthüllt wird. Zusammen mit dem Computergenie Jade sind Team Propable die gefährlichsten Gegner die Kim Possible je hatte. Dieser Meinung sind auch die Leser von die Grek Fisk als bester Autor, Bester Bösewicht (zweimal für Grimm allein und das ganze Team), Bester Story, Bester eigener Charakter und bester Charakter Name (auch hier zweimal für Grimm und Rhonda) nominiert haben. Die Verleihung der Preise erfolg am Samstag den 1.März. 2008 auf  )

(das Englische Original findet ihr hier )


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr http://slyrr. ), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

Kapitel 5:

Ein gemachtes Paar

Es war Nacht. Kim fuhr auf Ron's Roller auf das düstere Gebäude zu das auf dem Cliff stand. Es sah schäbig und verfallen aber Wade hatte es schnell als Drakkens Versteck identifiziert. „Bist du sicher das er da ist Wade?" fragte sie den Kimmunicator.

„Positiv." Klang Wade's Stimme. „Drakkens Versteck war leicht zu finden. Sogar leichter als sonst."

„Dachte so." sagte Kim. „Unternimm nichts gegen Jade bevor ich mit Grimm allein bin. Das ist wenn du deine Chance kriegst."

Im innern des Verstecks, zeigte der jetzt funktionierende Schirm wie sich kleine roter Punkt der Basis näherte. Grimm sah auf. „Sie kommt Allein?" fragte er.

„Sieht so aus." Sagte Jade, ihr Gesicht in einem kleinen Fenster des Schirms.

Grimm knurrte. „Das gefällt mir nicht." Sagte er. „Sie ist nicht so dämlich. Scanne weiter die Basis. Stell sicher das Stoppable und der Nacktmull nicht rein kommen."

„Bin dran, GP." Zwitscherte Jade und das Fenster schloss sich.

Grimm wandte sich zur Tür. Die Basis war nicht so groß und Kim war nicht so weit weg. Einpaar Sekunden später flog das Haubttor auf und ein Roller kam hindurch schlitterte zum Stopp und Kim sprang wirbelnd in den Raum.

Grimm schnippte mit den Fingern und Rhonda sprang ihm zur Seite, beide kampfbereit.

„Das war sehr selbstsicher oder sehr dämlich – aber was ist sie." Sagte Grimm und starrte von der Haubt-Konsolen-Plattform herab. „Du bist Allein gekommen Kim Possible? Du konntest mich nicht eins gegen eins schlagen. Warum glaubst du, du könntest allein gewinnen?"

Kim sah hoch. Dann nahm sie ihren Rucksack ab und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Dann warf sie ihren Enterhacken gleich daneben. „Ich bin nicht zum kämpfen hier. Ich bin hier um zum reden."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Grimm verwirrt aus. Dann war sein eingebildetes Grinsen wieder da. „Reden _kostet nichts_ Kim. Wenn du glaubst mich ablenken zu können, denk noch mal nach."

„Seit unseren letzten Kampf hab ich nicht aufgehört zu denken." Sagte Kim. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht was du gesagt hast. Und… du hattest recht mit mir."

Grimm schüttelte den Kopf. „Netter versuch, Kim." Sagte er. „Aber Mädchen geben _niemals_ zu das Jungs recht haben – über irgend was."

„Ich schon." Sagte Kim. „Können wir reden… _allein?"_ sagte sie mit einem blick zu Rhonda.

„Nicht Möglich, pom-pom!" sagte Rhonda trotzig. „Grimm und ich kommen im Packet! Alles was du zu ihm sagst kannst du zu mir sagen!"

Grimm starrte weiter stumm auf Kim herab. „Rhonda," sagte er. „Nimm Rueful und überprüf die Gänge, das Dach und die Lüftungsschächte. Geh sicher das Stoppable nicht hier ist."

Rhonda drehte sich zu Grimm. Ihre Stimme war ein schrilles flüstern. „Was?" fragte sie. „Du wirst doch nicht auf diese rothaarige Furie hören oder?"

„Ich sagte _überprüf die Gänge_." Sagte Grimm leise.

Rhonda sah schockiert aus. Aber sie schloss die Augen, drehte sich um und ging langsam aus dem Raum. Sie sah kurz zurück bevor sich die Tür schloss. „Ok Possible." Sagte er. „Lass uns reden."

Jade hatte über einem dutzend Monitoren, jeder mit mehreren offenen Fenstern, wovon jedes einen bild von einer anderen Kamera zeigte. Sie hatte ein Auge auf jedes von ihnen, gleichzeitig hielt sie konstant wache über ihre router, modems und Firewalls.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf einen Schirm. Grim und Kim wahren alleine im Haubtraum. Nicht kämpfend. „Komisch." Dachte sie. Sie starrte auf sie für fast zwei Minuten. Sie redeten nur. Sie bemerkte dass sie die anderen Monitore ignoriert hatte und begann sie zu überprüfen aber auf einmal erschien Wade auf allen.

„Danke fürs auf machen!" sagte er fröhlich.

Der ganze Raum wurde dunkel. Von der Dunkelheit erkalng Jades erschöpfte und jammernde Stimme. „Oh man nicht _schon wieder_…!"

Wade rief Ron. „Du bist drann!" sagte er.

Rhonda stampfte durch die Gänge und murmelte zu sich selbst. Sie imitierte schrill Kims Stimme. „Können wir reden _allein_?" künstelte sie. „Was glaubt Miss „Bauchfrei" wer sie ist…?"

„Sie ist Kim Possible!" Rhonda wirbelte herum und sah Ron an der Wand lehnen mit Rufus auf der Schulter.

„Pausenclown!" sagte sie. Sie pfiff und Rufus sprang aus einem Luftschacht an ihre Seite. „Bist du hier für noch eine Tracht Prügel?"

„Nein," sagte Ron immer noch entspannt und ruhig. „Ich bin hier aus demselben Grund wie du. Kim wollte mit Grimm allein sein." Er betonte die letzten Worte und war zufrieden als Rhonda's sommersprossigen Wangen rot wurden.

„Grimm wird nicht darauf rein fallen!" sagte Rhonda und ging auf ihn zu. „Du wirst sehn!"

„Ist das weshalb du hier draußen bist und sie da drin?" fragte er.

Rhonda knurrte. „_Rrrrrr_!" machte sie. Ich werde zu erst mit dir den Boden aufwischen und dann mit deiner hässlichen Partnerin!"

„Ich finde es süß dass du wegen deinem Boss geiferst." Sagte er mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme.

„Ich _geifere_ nicht!" Sagte Rhonda und stampfte mit dem Fuß. Und griff ihn an. Ron holte den „KO Gas" Lipgloss raus, holte tief Luft und öffnete ihn. Grüner rauch füllte den Gang. Rhonda sah es und holte tief Luft. Sie schlug einpaar mal nach Ron und Ron schaffte es auszuweichen. Zum glück war er vorbereitet. Mit der anderen Hand holte er ein Foto raus dass Wade digitalisiert hatte, und zeigte wie Grimm und Kim sich küssten. Das Bild war eine Fälschung, aber im Augenblick als Rhonda es sah keuchte sie. Und in dem Moment in dem sie das tat, fiel ihr Kopf zurück ihr Mund klappte auf und ihre Zunge hing sabbernd raus.

„Aaaawwwoooouuuuuugh!" lallte sie und brach zusammen. Rueful lag schlafend neben ihr.

„_Nicht einen Moment zu früh."_ Dachte Ron, und schraubte den Deckel wieder auf den gloss. Er hätte seinen Atem nicht viel länger an halten können. So weit hatte der Plan Funktioniert. Er legte Rhonda Handschellen an. Jetzt hing alles an Kim.

„Ich werde nicht durch weibliche Reize abzulenken sein." Sagte Grimm.

„Ich verstehe dich viel besser als du denkst." Sagte Kim und trat näher. „Ich weiß du liegst viele Nächte lang Wach und fragst dich ob du jemals jemanden finden wirst. Besorgt dass trotz allem was du getan hast, egal wie begabt du bist, dass es trotzdem niemanden genug beeindrucken wird um mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen."

Grimm starrte sie an. „Wo her weist du das?" fragte er.

„Weil ich _mich_ selbst kenne." Sagte Sie. „Und ich habe genauso gefühlt." Kim sah zu ihm hoch. „Wir sind nicht… so verschieden."

Grimm lachte leise. „Nett." Sagte er. „Soll ich jetzt sagen das wir zwei für einander bestimmt sind – und das ich mein böses Leben hinter mir lasse? Oder erwartest du das ich glaube du währst bereit dein Leben hinter dir lassen nur damit wir ausgehen können?"

„Ich bitte um keins von beiden." Sagte Kim. „Alles worum ich bitte… ist eine Chance."

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue. „Eine Chance wofür?" Sie kam näher und jeder Instinkt schrie ihm zu, er sollte etwas tun. Aber eine stärkere Neugier brachte sie zum schweigen. Er sagte sich das wenn es ärger gab würden Jade und Rhonda es ihn wissen lassen, er vertraute ihnen. Und er war sich sicher, dass Kim eins gegen eins besiegen könnte egal was sie abzog. Kim antwortete nicht, stand nur vor ihm und nahm seine Hand.

Ron schlich in den Raum und sah Grimm und Kim. Er spürte rasende Wut als er seine Hand in ihrer sah. _„Ruhig," _Dachte er. _„Es ist nur gespielt…"_ Er bewegte sich zur Konsole immer näher.

„Ist das so schlimm?" fragte Kim und drückte leicht seine Hand.

Grimms Blick wurden für einen Moment weich. „Ich…" sagte er, aber gespiegelt in Kims strahlenden Augen sah er eine Bewegung die weder er noch sie war. Er wirbelte herum und sah Ron neben der Konsole. „_DU!_" sagte er wütend. Dann fühlte er wie sich etwas um sein Handgelenk schloss und sah dass Kim ihm eine art Armband angelegt hatte.

„Go Ron!" rief Kim und wich dem blitzschnellen Schlag aus den Grimm mit seiner anderen Hand führte.

Ron tauchte vorwärts und schloss ein zweites Band um Grimms Knöchel. Grimm sprang hoch und weg von dort wo Kim und Ron ihn umzingelt hatten. Kim war gleich hinter ihm mit Ron „Booyah!" schreiend hinter ihr.

Grimm holte seinen Enterhacken, schoss in einer fließenden Bewegung in die Decke und schwang in einen graziösen bogen durch den Raum zur Tür. Doch Kim schwang jetzt hinter ihm und auch wenn sie ihn nicht blocken konnte, warf sie ein drittes Band das mit einem erfreulichen Klicken um seinen Linken Knöchel schloss.

Grimm sah auf seine Handgelenke und Knöchel. „Ich weis nicht was ihr plant aber es wird nicht funktionieren!" sagte er wütend. „Wo ist Rhonda?"

Ron trat vor. „Sie nimmt ne Auszeit!"

„Was hast du _mit ihr gemacht_?" brüllte er und griff mit einem wirbelnden Sprung tritt an.

Ron stöhnte und drückte seine Hände hoch von wo er lag, mit Grimm auf seinem Bauch kniend. Grimms Füße waren in seinem Gesicht aber er drehte sich und kämpfte sich langsam hoch. „Kim!" rief er.

Grimm hob seine Faust zum schlag und genau als er zuschlug schloss Ron ein viertes Band um sein Handgelenk. Grimm blinzelte und sah Kim eine Fernbedienung mit einem roten Knopf haltend und sie drückte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Die Bänder summten und ein starkes magnetisches Feld aktivierte sich. Grimm wehrte sich aber seine Füße wurden langsam zusammen gezogen bis sie sich trafen. Er starrte wütend zu Kim und Ron, seine Hände und Füße fest zusammen geschlossen.

Ron lächelte. „Das sind Elektromagneten!" sagte er. Und Grimm spürte plötzlich einen schlag durch seine Arme und Beine gehen. Mit einem schrei brach er zusammen.

„Way to Go, KP." Sagte Ron schwach, Grimms Schuh abdrücke immer noch im Gesicht.

„Hätte es nicht ohne dich geschafft! Sagte Kim und tippte seine Faust mit ihrer.

Vor dem Versteck waren Grimm und Rhonda in Handschellen. Rueful rannte umher in einem kleinen Käfig. Polizisten führten sie zu einem Polizeiwagen. Kim stoppte die Polizisten die Tür zuschließen nachdem Grimm, Rhonda und Rueful eingeladen waren.

„Wo ist Drakken?" fragte Kim starrend.

Grimm starrte wütend zurück aber immer noch mit etwas Genugtuung.

„Du bist zuspät. Inzwischen ist er auf und davon mit den Waffen der Stafford Basis."

Kim starrte. „Du sagtest ihr wolltet diese Waffen nicht."

Grimm lächelte. „Ich _nicht_. Aber Drakken. Der Waffendiebstahl war dazu da die Technologie zu bekommen. Das Geld um größere und Bessere zubauen. Zu sagen das ich sie nicht will war genug um dich von der Spur zubringen und sie dazu die Sicherheit der Basis zu senken. Danach Drakken hatte leichtes Spiel."

Kim lächelte. „Gut er wird seinen nächsten Zug ohne euch machen müssen – was heißt _ich werde_ leichtes Spiel haben."

Grimm sagte nichts. Sie hatte Recht und er wusste es.

Rhonda stand auf, trotzig auch in ihren Handschellen. „Du denkst es ist vorbei?" Sagte sie.

„Es ist nicht vorbei bis der G-Man sagt es ist vorbei!"

Grimm saß mit nieder geschlagenem Blick. „Es ist _vorbei_, Rhonda." Sagte er mit leiser, flacher Stimme.

Sofort setzte sich Rhonda neben ihn. „OK ich habe nichts." Sagte sie jetzt leise.

Kurz bevor sich die Türen schlossen rief Kim. „Hey, Grimm!"

Grimm und Rhonda sahen hoch mit mürrischen Gesichtern von wo sie im Polizeibus angekettet waren. Sie blinzelten als der Blitz von Kims Kamera losging. „Na _das_ ist was zum aufheben!" sagte Ron grinsend als der Wagen davon fuhr.

Im inneren des Polizeiwagens schlug Grimm mit seinen gefesselten Fäusten auf die Bank auf der sie saßen. Der Wagen raste die Straße entlang zur Polizeistation in der fernen Stadt. „Ich fass es nicht dass ich auf dem hübsches-Gesicht-Trick reingefallen bin." Sagte er, seine Stimme klang frustriert und müde. „Ich fühle mich so Idiotisch."

Rhonda sah in an. „Komm schon Grimm – sie haben dich nicht besiegt, sie haben dich reingelegt. Außerdem gibt es haufenweise Mädchen die gern mit dir zusammen währen."

Grimm sah sie an aber ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ja _klar_." Sagte er sarkastisch. „Glaubst du wirklich da draußen gibt es ein Mädchen für einen jemanden wie mich?"

Rhonda sah nach unten. „Da draußen…" sagte sie. „Hier… _drinnen_…"

Grimm sah zu ihr und sie zu ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Oh… wirklich?" sagte er sein Blick wurde weich.

Langsam lehnten sie sich näher und ganz zärtlich küssten sie sich.

Als sie sich von einander lösten sah er in ihre Augen und das gleiche Licht das in ihren Augen war strahlte auch in seine. „Wau." Sagte er das lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. „_Wau_." Rhonda errötete stark und nahm seine Hand.

Plötzlich piepte Grimms Kommunikator „Wau!" sagte Jade dünne Stimme. „Soll ich später wieder kommen?"

Grimm sah auf die Ketten hinter ihnen. „Nein, Jade." Sagte er lächelnd und zog ließ seinen Dietrich aus seinem Handschuh gleiten. „Ich denke wir sind bereit auszuchecken."

Der Polizeibus fuhr weiter die Straße runter. Plötzlich bremste er quietschend. Dann wackelte er stark für eine Zeit. Dann öffneten sich die Türen und zwei Polizisten flogen aus der Fahrer und Beifahrertür, sie landeten auf dem Boden und rollten ein stück.

Grimm und Rhonda lehnten sich aus den Fenstern nach dem sie die Türen geschlossen hatten.

„Wenn ihr Kim Possible seht," rief Grimm den Fahrer zu, der auf seinen Händen und Knien Stand. „Sagt ihr sie ist ein lausiges Date!"

Der Wagen schoss davon und verschwand die Straße reunter.

Später im Bueno Nacho, Ron saß mit Kim an ihren Lieblings Platz. „Was ist das für ein Fortschritt, KP?" sagte er und hielt sein eigenes Gedicht hoch. „Drei plus!"

„Glückwunsch, Ron." Sagte sie. „Ich denke man kann sagen dass wir beide ein Level aufgestiegen sind. Ich wünschte nur Grimm währe nicht entkommen." Sie sah stirnrunzelnd aus dem Fenster.

Ron sah sie neugierig an. „Ist was, KP?" sagte er blinzelnd.

„Er sagte ich währe ein lausiges Date! Ich! Kannst du dir vorstellen?"

„Ja, was bildet der sich ein." Sagte Ron, lächelnd. „Er weiß nicht was er verpasst. Und ich hoffe er erfährt es nie."

„Danke dass du mitgespielt hast Ron." Sagte sie, ihre Stimme zurückhaltend und warm. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie zärtlich. „Du bist der beste."

„Nein du bist." Sagte Ron und blickte linkisch zu ihr.

„Nein _du_." Sagte sie und blickte zu ihm lächelnd.

„Nein _du_." Sagte er und nahm ihre andere Hand.

„Nein _du_." Sagte sie noch mal. Ihre Stimmen bekamen mehr und mehr niedlich und summend mit jedem hin und zurück.

„Würdet ihr bitte aufhören?" kam Bonnies Stimme vom platz hinter ihnen. „Es gibt hier Leute die versuchen zu essen!"

Ron und Kim blickten für einen Augenblick in Bonnies Gesicht. Dann sahen sie wieder zu einander.

„Nein _du_." Sagte Kim.

„Nein _du_." Sagte Ron.

„Nein _du!"_

„Nein _du!"_

Bonnie grummelte und stürmte von ihrem Platz. „Ihr zwei seit _ekelhaft_!" sagte sie als sie ging.

Nach einer Zeit wurde Ron still und sah auf sein nun leeres Tablett. „Jetzt ist was mit dir?" sagte Kim.

Ron sah hoch. „Wade kann sie immer noch nicht finden?"

Kim lächelte „Keine Sorge, Ron." Sagte sie. „Wir haben sie einmal besiegt. Wir können es wieder tun."

Ron sah nicht beruhigt aus. „Ich dachte nur, KP." Sagte er. „Als liebe uns aus der bahn geworfen hat, sind wir raus gekommen stärker und enger als zuvor, richtig?"

Kim sah ihn an. „Ja…" sagte sie.

„So… bei Grimm und Rhonda zusammen bringen und aus der Bahn werfen, heißt das sie werden auch stärker?"

Kim sah zu Ron. „Nicht _möglich_." Sagte sie aber da war zweifeln in ihrer Stimme.

**Ende**

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Und wie sie zurückkommen. Verpasst nicht wenn Grimm nimmt Rache an Kim und beinah zerstört alles was sie liebt. Enthüllungen, Kämpfe und unerwartete Verbündete in **Zorpox Rücker.**)

(das Englische Original findet ihr hier )


End file.
